In a liquid crystal display device, for example, among various kinds of display devices, an electric field generated between a pixel electrode formed in each of pixel areas and a common electrode is applied to a liquid crystal, thereby driving the liquid crystal so as to adjust the intensity of a light beam permeating a region defined between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, thus displaying an image. A thin film transistor is formed in the vicinity of an intersection between a gate line and a data line in each of the pixel areas.
In the field of the liquid crystal display device, there has been conventionally proposed a technique for preventing an electrostatic discharge damage to the thin film transistors caused by static electricity occurring inside of a display panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-151325, for example, discloses a display device in which protection circuits for gate lines are disposed inside of a gate line driving circuit whereas protection circuits for data lines are disposed inside of a data line driving circuit.